Heart of a Predator
by HowlingMoon8
Summary: Jesse McCree didn't fit in at Overwatch, but when his Commander goes missing on a mission, The young hunter will find himself trading his life to the enemy. (Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, Overwatch Demon Hanzo x Hunter McCree AU, Overwatch is a Monster hunting organization)
1. Chapter 1

Jesse McCree didn't fit in at Overwatch, and he knew that the moment he joined.

Footsteps resounded in their small base, though the only distinction between the pairs of footsteps was the heavy footed men and the dainty footed women, they could always tell when _he_ was coming.

Spurs clinked against the floor with every step the hunter took. Running a gloved hand through his thick hair, McCree made his way across the base, he couldn't help but notice, of course, the dirty, disgusted looks he gathered from the people who resided there. A thing like that hardly did damage to a man such as himself, but even then, hadn't he worked there long enough for them to get used to him?

"Jesse McCree, looking for Reyes i presume?"

His train of thought came to a halt. McCree turned to the captain, who looked quite smug about his situation, no surprise there.

"You know him Amari, he ain't got the patience to stay in one place long enough." he chuckled. "Course, it ain't a shame to run into someone much easier on the eyes."

She laughed.

"Quite the charmer, aren't we? Well good luck finding him, though i'm willing to bet he's pouting in his room after the meeting he had with Morrison."

That sounded accurate, he parted ways with Captain Amari, but not before giving her a farewell tip-of-the-hat. Reye's room wasn't much farther, but Jesse felt like it gets farther everyday. He can feel the judging eyes of the agents build up on his figure, the pressure….. Distracts him, and distractions just slow a man down. Jesse didn't bother knocking when he arrived at the door, he didn't need to waste formality on _his_ commander, Reyes would know it was him anyway, everyone else seems to.

"What do you want, kid?"

Oh jesus, here we go.

"Would ya stop callin' me that? I ain't a kid anymore." McCree huffed.

Reyes stood up from his chair and turned to him with a smirk.

"Stop acting like a kid and i'll stop calling you one."

Normally Jesse would be quick to a comeback, but he retreated quietly to his chair. Something was bugging him, and it didn't take long for his commander to notice. Reyes wasn't exactly what you'd call nurturing, but he's felt the need to play dad when Jesse needed it, which he clearly did.

"No witty comeback today, huh? You're not one to ruin your reputation like that, what's on your mind?"

The hunter hesitated for a minute before answering.

"...Is there something wrong with me?"

Reyes chuckled, uneasy. "There's a lot of things wrong with you asshole, you'll have to be more specific."

"I mean it! 'Been working here a long time, given this place the best years of my life, and people 'round here still look at me like i'm some god damn freakshow!"

Reyes went quiet.

"Everyone here is some kind of prodigy! Amari had extensive military training, not to mention she's one hell of a healer, Morrison too, and he's at the top, and you, you've got more skills than the two of them combined! And me?! I was just a kid with good aim you picked up because you thought i'd be better at killing monsters than people! I knew they wouldn't accept me right away, but it's been years, and i'm still getting shit…."

McCree let out a sigh, slumping down in his chair. He wasn't one to lose his cool, but some things can really piss a man off. Reyes pulled a chair in front of him and sat down, keeping his eyes locked on McCree.

"Who cares what Morrison's shitheads think? You're a better shot that all of them combined."

McCree scoffed.

"Really Jesse, Morrison recruits any skilled, goody two shoes he finds, i only recruit the best, if his kids don't want to play nice with you, it's because they're jealous."

That got a smirk out of him, and Reyes sat back feeling pretty accomplished about it. They both sat there chuckling for a bit, neither were good with comforting words, they were both too strong headed for that, maybe that's why they got along so easily, why they both looked at each other as family, in their heads of course, they'd never claim it outloud. Jesse finally stood up after a while to break the silence.

"Thanks for the pep talk anyways Reyes."

The commander pulled McCree's hat over his face. "I couldn't have you sulking around base, people would think i'm running a daycare like Morrison." he chuckled. "Speaking of that idiot, he's sending me out to do some investigating, it shouldn't take long to find what he's looking for, and kill it, i trust you can hold down the fort until i'm back."

Jesse leaned back, fixing his hat. "Suppose i can go a day without hearin' ya yelling across the hall."

"Whatever you say, kid." Reyes called walking out.

McCree got up and headed back to his room for a nap, surely Reyes would be back before he woke up.

The Black Forest had always been home to monsters. Vampires, Zombies, mostly Werewolves, of course the residents of the forest weren't really an issue while the sun was out. Commander Reyes had no problem searching the forest, Morrison promised him a team, but he knew they'd chicken out once the black forest was brought up. Not that it was much of an issue, they'd be slowing him down, and at the rate he was going, he'd be reporting back before nightfall. There didn't seem to be anything suspicious, not a single monster in sight either, what did the mighty strike commander Morrison hear a twig snap and get scared? The forest was run down, decimated, but it had always been like that. The broken buildings, normal, the dead trees, normal, the fresh blood stain…..ah, that must be it.

"Guess i'll have some paperwork tonight…" he muttered to himself.

Kneeling down, Reyes got a better look, with blood this fresh, the attacker, or at least, what it attacked, shouldn't be far. It didn't take long to find the corpse, no surprise the attack left them dead, it was the black forest after all. Though the dead body didn't shock Reyes, what he found next did. As he maneuvered the body out of the crowded trees it was set to hide in, he noticed something...metal behind those trees. A gate? Bloodied by the earlier victim no doubt, but definitely a gate he had never seen before. It would be best to call on for morrison and a team to investigate… but why let them have all the credit? As Reyes walked through the gate, he was ignorant to the hell he was about to go through.

The bloodied gate led to a village, completely hidden to the outside. Buildings were mostly intact, but still run down and broken, grass and roots grown around the destruction, but the most noticeable thing was the huge castle that laid ahead. As if Reyes was going to pass that up.

McCree awoke to the glaring sunlight leaking through his window. Morning already? It seems his nap turned out to be a full night's sleep. Weird. Reyes should've woke him up when he got back from the mission. Jesse got up and headed down the hall, maybe reyes just got back late and needed sleep himself? And wouldn't you know it, people are staring again. It started to tick McCree off at this point, even after what Reyes said, it's too damn hard to just ignore it. Unfortunately for Jesse, he was distracted and bumped into the one person he always tries to avoid.

"Jesse McCree…. How… grand... "

Oh god, not her.

"Moira…. I'd apologize for bumping into a lady… but you ain't exactly a lady"

Jesse shifted away to continue walking, but was stopped when the malicious doctor stepped in front of him.

"It's a shame i don't see you more often…. The work i do on… i mean.. For Reyes is quite miraculous… though the results may be different on a… younger… stronger body…" She said, placing a clawed hand on his shoulder.

McCree pulled away quickly. "Gee, thanks for the offer, but i'm good, and if Reyes knows what's good for him, he'd stop letting you pump that stuff into him."

Jesse walked quickly to avoid another interruption from the mad doctor, but as he glanced back, he could see her watching him with a devilish smirk.

God that woman is wrong in the head….


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean he never came back last night?!"

Jesse paced around the office, he was usually calm and collective in a situation, but when someone like Reyes goes missing like that, something's gotta be wrong. The strike commander watched him, stone-faced as usual in Jesse's presence.

"Gabriel Reyes is one of our best hunters, he is completely capable of getting out of a dire situation, i'm sure he will be back soon."

McCree slammed his hands down on the strike commander's desk. "Don't give me that _shit_ , Morrison."

No response.

"You know damn well something is _wrong_ , but that forest scares the shit outta ya, so you ain't gonna bother looking for him."

No response.

"I thought you two were close, but you're just gonna leave him out there to die because you, Jack Morrison, leader of a damn monster hunting organization, is scared of a monster infested forest, which by the way, is perfectly safe in the daytime, you're a _coward._ "

Morrison sat up straight, McCree knew he was pushing it, but there was no way in hell he would back down now.

"Or is this about me? You just don't wanna help _me_? If one of _your_ agents went to you about this, you wouldn't think twice, huh?" The hunter chuckled. "You can't stand me, i know, you're not gonna help me no matter the situation just to spite my existence, all because, what? Been a cock block for you and Reyes since i got here?"

He stood up suddenly, Jesse took a step back, startled by the action.

"Get out of my office, McCree."

Shit. Lines' been crossed.

"Reyes will be back, and until then, you should go clear your head."

Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but the cold expression on Morrison's face halted him. Reyes was naturally scary, but Morrison was damn intimidating. Unable to respond, the younger hunter retreated, hanging his head down to avoid eye contact. People were watching of course, but that wasn't the issue at hand for McCree.

"i'll just look for him myself."

Reyes always left a mess, whether it was in the dining hall, after a battle, or at the opening of some path to a gate Jesse had never seen before. With Peacekeeper in hand, McCree walked through the gate. The broken village he found himself in sent a chill up his spine, the ringing of glass breaking under his boots echoed as he made his way up to the old castle. Even in it's decayed state, the castle itself was huge, and knowing Reyes, he was definitely poking around in there. The wooden door creaked as it was opened by the hunter. His spurs clicked in sync with the pounding of his heart as he journeyed inside the dark castle. "Just find Reyes and then you can get the hell outta here." He thought to himself. Repeatedly. Walking past an ancient throne, McCree began to feel that pressure, the weight of eyes on his figure like when he walked the halls of the overwatch headquarters, only this time, he didn't know _who_ was watching him, but he could tell someone or _something_ was stalking him there in the dark. A sudden "BANG" in the distance brought McCree back to the situation at hand. Either trouble, or Reyes, either way, he followed the sound, tightening the grip he had on his gun along the way.

BANG.

It was getting louder.

BANG.

Reyes didn't come back from this, then why would McCree have a better chance?

BANG.

….Fuck.

"JESSE"

Relief washed over McCree when he discovered that sound was coming from Reyes, trying to free himself from the cell he was inside. "Hang on Reyes, i'll get ya outta here." He pointed Peacekeeper right at the lock, but when the shot was made, it was in vain. The lock seemed to have shattered the bullet upon impact. Before he had time to question it, their source of light extinguished. A sudden wind blew the torches out….no, _Something_ blew the torches out.

"Kid, don't be an idiot, get out of here, NOW."

"I ain't one for runnin'… 'specially from a fight." McCree smirked, Tipping his hat up with Peacekeeper. Seeing Reyes locked up, awaiting danger in the merciless dark, It reminded Jesse why he came here in the first place. He was going to save his Commander, he was going to face anything that tried to stop him, and when he was finished, he was going to rub it all in Morrison's stupid face. A cold wind crept through the dark tower as a low, feral growl entered the chamber. The hunter turned towards the staircase where a pair of ghastly, white eyes stood out, lighting nothing but the creature's own face in the darkness.

"It was foolish of you to come here, hunter... "

His breath hitched. The feral growl, the distortion in the stranger's voice, McCree reached for his lighter, he had to be sure what he was facing.

"Apologies for the intrusion, but you've got someone here that i'd like back."

The figure made its way over to McCree. As he finally got a grip on his lighter, a clawed hand took hold of his jaw and jerked him forward. The hunter lifted his lighter to meet his foe's gaze, His eyes in shock of the qualities on this creature. He stared into empty eyes, lacking pupils, lacking a single iris, and long, jagged horns emerged from his head. The creature towered over him, strangely enough, considering how tall McCree thought himself to be. It's cold skin tainted with blue…. maybe grey? McCree could really tell in the low light, he took notice of some red markings surrounding the creature's face, and the truth of his situation finally struck. Much to his dismay, he was face to face with a demon, and he sure as hell didn't come prepared to fight one. Jesse didn't dare move until he was sure on what to do, and it was hard to focus with his eyes locked on the demon's, and Reyes ranting on something in the background. "...Grabby, ain't ya?" he said suddenly, pulling away from the demon's grip. The bitter scoff from the demon made him straighten up.

"You are clearly not prepared for a fight, seeing as you have not made any attempt to engage in battle, so leave. And do not send anyone else here to waste my time further." The demon spat, turning to leave.

"Hey! Now wait just a minute, i ain't going anywhere!"

The demon stopped.

"I came here to rescue my commander and i ain't leaving without him!" McCree held his ground as the demon approached him again, glaring….up at it. God, it was hard to be intimidating. "...you ain't exactly tried to "engage in battle" with me either, so i don't think i'm in any rush to leave quite yet." Jesse smirked.

"Unlike your commander, you have not made the foolish decision to attack me, you are however wasting my time because there is no valid reason for me to let that man out, so i will tell you once more before i lose my patience with you hunter. Leave. Now."

McCree was running low on time before something bad would happen. Think, can't fight the demon, so how else to get out of this? Demons….demons… hell… hella' dangerous… kill people… no s… souls… a deal… shit this is risky. "What if i offered ya a deal?" The demon looked perplexed...and a little sinister about the idea. "You let my commander go and… i'll give ya my soul in exchange." McCree chuckled nervously, trying to crack a joke. "Or… what's left of it anyway."

"JESSE ARE YOU NUTS?!" Reyes sure wasn't happy.

The demon smirked. "Do you know the consequences of selling your soul to a demon, Hunter?"

Jesse shifted uncomfortably, starting to hate where this plan was going. "I...die?" The demon chuckled, no doubt at his ignorance. "Selling your soul to a demon will bound you to said demon until they choose their method of disposing your soul...so yes.. In the end i suppose you would die."

Bound...shit, he was gonna be stuck here until the damn thing killed him.

"I am satisfied with your offer...do we have a deal?"

McCree looked over at his commander, yelling at him to stop being an idiot, to run for it, but thinking everything over, he decided…. Overwatch doesn't seem to need him, but it sure as hell needs Reyes. Jesse turned his gaze back to the demon and gave a nod in response. A parchment suddenly appeared in front of him with a quill and it's end. McCree took a step back, he had always been a bit superstitious, and wasn't an admirer of such witchcraft. McCree slowly took hold of the quill and looked at the parchment in front of him. A soul contract, guess even demons need it in writing. He let out a sigh and signed his soul away. A sudden burst of light spilled from the parchment, McCree felt a cold wind blow around him as the light surrounded his wrists and glowed a bright blue hue. As the light diminished, the blue hue formed shackles and chains down his wrists and resembled what looked liked dragons. The chains didn't feel heavy however, and they didn't quite end but… they seemed to be faded on the last links… damn this magic stuff is weird. The demon took hold of Jesse's chains and yanked him forward with a sinister grin. "Jesse McCree is it?... Your soul now belongs to me." McCree didn't really know how to respond to… everything that just happened. He glanced down at his chains and then back up at the demon, due to die anyway, might as well make a joke while he can.

"Kinky."


	3. Chapter 3

Demons must not have a sense of humor, McCree thought, because the next thing he knew, he was dragged off to his own personal cell and locked up without another word. Left quite literally in the dark, he wondered if Reyes did get released, if Reyes would tell anyone he's there, if anyone would ever care or believe him for the most part. His nerves were getting to him… he needed a smoke. Jesse rummaged through his jacket and took out a single cigar, keeping in mind he did in fact have a flask, and he sure was gonna need a drink later. Smoking was a nasty habit, McCree could admit that much, but hey, he's supposed to die any day now, and smoking wasn't gonna be the cause of that. After lighting it, he laid back against the wall, giving himself a moment to relax, or at least try, because he could've sword his chains blinked once or twice already. Between all the voices he was trying to drown out in his head and the bits of cigar crumbling to the floor, McCree started to hear another voice whispering... or at least, trying to whisper, the fella didn't seem too good at volume control.

"What good is he gonna do just locked up? The boss? Who cares what the boss... oh right."

They made it sound like they were responding to someone, but McCree didn't hear anyone else talking.

"Come on! Have a little fun, besides we haven't gotten anyone new here in YEARS! Everyone else here is boring...no offense."

McCree stood up slowly and walked towards the bars of his cell. The half whispers had stopped, and he saw nothing outside his cell. He turned to walk back when suddenly-

BOOM.

….Right behind him. Jesse turned his head back and watched the cell bars fall over from the explosition's impact, and standing in the smoke was a fiery, red demon, with some kind of slouch and a crazed expression.

"G'day mate, Junkrat's the name, and junkratting's the...wait...junk... junk...junkrat-junk...Ugh, never mind! Joke cancelled!"

….yeah, didn't do too good at volume control.

"...Howdy?" Before McCree even had the chance to blink, the fiery demon was at his side with an arm around him.

"No point staying locked up in here all day, So Roadie and i will take you around the place."

"Wait, wh-"

"Oi Roadie! Get in here so we can get going!"

Jesse didn't get a moment to question anything when a much larger demon entered. This one had strange marks across it's shoulder, maybe scales? It wore a large apron, hiding most of the features, and McCree couldn't tell if a skull took place of it's head or if it was just a mask… creepy either way.

"Roadhog, meet… uh… what's your name?"

"...Jesse McCree"

"Meet McCree! Okay we're all "acquainted" and whatever, let's go!" And with that, the fiery demon dragged McCree along, not that McCree was opposed to leaving his cell, but he was mostly just confused over what just happened.

Hanzo always considered himself perfect. Human or demon, he thought there was no one more skilled, nor sophisticated as himself. In all truthfulness, Hanzo didn't mind being a demon. He wasn't anymore unattractive...most of the time, but overall, he just hated what happened when he was human. _**Human.**_ He despised the word itself. Living here, hidden away from humans was more to his liking. It was annoying enough that one made it through the gate, but two? He should've just killed the other one, he'll tell others no doubt, but of course that would break the contract, and for whatever reason, hanzo felt like he _needed_ that soul. Human...Even as perfect as he was, he was still human when it happened, and human nature corrupts perfection. Because of that, he is trapped with that single imperfection from his past life for eternity, Especially since he has to live with it, quite literally.

"You are looking…..tall today, Anija."

He glanced over at the younger oni who entered the room.

"Trying to intimidate the prisoner i assume? He did seem loud and obnoxious." The oni said, leaning against the wall.

Hanzo let out a sigh and reverted to his normal form. Horns and claws retracted, along with his size. "That one is gone, we have a new one."

"Gone?"

He folded his arms. "Another hunter came along and dealt me his soul for the first man's release."

"You got his SOUL? Lucky you, Hanzo." The oni smirked.

"Do not insist on making conversation, I have accepted that you will only despise me, Genji." Hanzo scoffed, leaving the room, and his brother, frowning.

McCree had drowned out Junkrat's constant yapping as they walked about the castle, he was more concerned about stepping on some broken piece of something, and that the bigger guy kept staring at him. "uh..Junkrat, why does your buddy keep starin' at me?"

"Oh Roadie? Yeah he eats people, well human people."

"...ah."

"But you don't gotta worry about that mate, we ain't allowed to do stuff to ya, considering you belong to the boss."

McCree glanced down at his chains. "Right… don't suppose you could blow these things off like you did with the cell bars? I ain't really able to touch em, my hands go through, like trying to touch a ghost."

"Trust me, i'd LOVE to blow those up, but we can't touch those either." The demon replied, passing it's hand through his chains as well. "Only person who can touch those is the demon you signed your soul to."

Well ain't that fucking peachy.

"If it isn't the street ruffians…. How unsightly."

McCree turned his head to see another demon had entered the room, though this one resembled a female unlike the previous demons before. This demon had horns like the others, and her body looked as if it was harboring a fire of some kind, and strangely enough the skirt it wore looked as if they were wings.

"Ugh, ignore her" Junkrat said, pushing McCree along.

"...Her?"

"Yeah, what, you think just because we're the spawns of hell that means we don't got genders?"

"...oh" McCree didn't really think about that, it made sense, sure, but he didn't think creatures of any kind were humane enough to be referred to like any other human.

"If you are trying to blow this... " She glanced down McCree's body. "...crude thing, do not expect me to clean up the mess."

Junkrat stopped. "Show's how much YOU know! The guy's clearly got chains on, couldn't blow him up if i wanted to!"

She walked to him. "Then what is he doing out here, **Jamison**?"

"I wanted to blow SOMETHING up and i had to settle for prison bars, **Satya**!"

McCree looked up at roadhog. "They always like this?"

He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

In the last Twenty minutes Jesse stood awkwardly watching Junkrat and, a name he had just learned from the arguing, Symmetra. He had learned a few new things about demons. One, they seemed like they were humans at first, and had human names like Jamison and Satya. Two, demons must really hate humans because they don't really attack each other, but they'll attack a human for no reason. Three, Both Junkrat and Symmetra seemed to have a screw loose or something, Junkrat stood there yelling his points and Symmetra stood there calm and collective in her responses, though most of her responses seemed to change the topic, but it didn't phase either of them from continuing their argument. Demons are weird.

"Knock it off already. Jeez even with someone new to annoy, you two are at each other's throats."

McCree turned to see yet another demon, this one was much different from the others however. She appeared to be structured like ice, in opposed to Symmetra whose body was made up like fire. She approached McCree, extending her hand out.

"Sombra, don't mind those two."

Jesse hesitated for a moment and then shook her hand. "McCree… Jesse McCree." He glanced over at the two who were arguing. Symmetra had seemed to stop arguing immediately once she knew Sombra was in the room, though Junkrat was off to the side muttering things to roadhog.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you McCree…. If that is your real name." She smirked.

He let out a chuckle. "My name sound too cowboy-y for ya?"

"Definitely"

McCree shrugged, it was his name alright, as far as he knew anyway. He took out his flask for a quick sip, but Sombra was quick to notice it. Giving out an excited gasp and swiping it from him, she looked at it as if was sent from heaven.

"I haven't had alcohol in DECADES! What's in here?"

"Not sure, used to be whiskey but i've been sneaking anything i could get in there when my boss ain't looking." Jesse started to give a fond sigh, but thinking of Reyes, and remembering his current situation, there was nothing for him to be happy about. Sombra started chugging what was in it anyway, without asking, he didn't expect a demon to ask.

"HA! Now who's the loud one? If the boss is gonna hear ANYONE, it's you and your lil' celebration about that drink!" Junkrat chimed in finally. Sombra just gave a roll of her eyes and swatted her hand at him.

Boss. McCree had heard that brought up a few times now. Glancing down at his imprisonment, he figured the "boss" would have to be the demon he sold his soul to. Makes sense, he was much bigger than the others, well, except Roadhog. Suddenly another demon ran in, a girl, somewhat similar to Symmetra, her body resembled that same fire thing she had going on. As soon as she spoke, her voice was enough to make Jesse want to laugh, as it was nowhere near as intimidating as the rest of the demons he had already met.

"Hey! Have any of you seen Genji? We were in the middle of a game of chess and he still hasn't come back to take his turn!"

"Eh, why do you care? Everyone knows Genji cheats at chess anyway." Sombra replied.

She stomped her foot down with a Determined face. "Cheater or not, No one beats Hana Song, and he's dragging out my victory!"

" " Junkrat corrected.

groaned. "It doesn't matter, demon names are stupid…. Except mine, mine is awesome!" The girl finally took notice of McCree and ran up to him. "Who are YOU?"

"...Jesse McCree"

"Hiya! Wait… are you HUMAN? How'd we get a hu…." The girl examined his chains. "Ohhhh… Hanzo huh? That's Unlucky."

"Hanzo? So that's the bastard's name…." Jesse seemed to have startled them with his insult, because they all shut up after that. "What? Big bad boss don't like ya callin' him names like that? He ain't even in here." None of them moved, none of them blinked, and then finally Symmetra raised a finger and pointed behind McCree. "What are you pointing behind…" Realization rushed to McCree. "...oh shit, he's in here, ain't he?" They all gave a quick nod. McCree had pushed the image of this demon to the back of his head. This demon who towered over him, defeated his commander in a fight, kept him prisoner, and he got god damn cocky and spat out an insult when that same demon walked into the room. He knew he was gonna pay hell for this, nerve racking as it was, he lifted his head, and turned around to face him, but there was no demon towering over him this time. THIS time, he had to lower his head to meet the demon's offended gaze, and a smile slowly crept across McCree's face.

"Do you find it amusing to anger a person who can end your life in an instant Jesse McCree?"

Something happened next that no one was prepared for. Jesse McCree, who had sold his own soul to this demon; a demon who had the power to kill him at any given moment, started **laughing**.

Hanzo's face had gone red, from embarrassment or rage, Jesse couldn't tell. "What. Is. so. Funny." The demon spat. McCree held his side and settled his laughter down to answer. "You scared the shit outta me with that show you put on earlier… and it turns out… Well god damn! I've got at least 3 inches on you!" His laughter returned once hearing it out loud. Hanzo cocked his head slowly to the others and motioned for them to leave, and they didn't stay a moment longer. The demon's transformation had already began when he had grabbed onto McCree's chains and yanked him forward. McCree stared back at Hanzo, now reverted back to the monster he had faced up in his prison. His laughter had been silenced, but Jesse wasn't stupid, If he _showed_ how intimidated he was everytime Hanzo did this, the demon would keep doing it to keep Jesse in line. He quickly replaced the startled frown on his face with a cocky smile. "There he is, didn't like being shorter than me, huh?"

"I should kill you right now for leaving your cell."

McCree lifted his hands defensively. "Alright that part ain't on me, your lackey's let me out, you didn't want them gettin' me out, you should've told them."

"I DID TELL THEM!"

Startled, but still couldn't show. "Ain't my fault if they don't listen to ya."

Hanzo growled in frustration. "Fine, apologize for your remarks and i may return you to your cell without punishment."

McCree tipped his hat up so the demon could get a full view of his expression as he faced him. "I'm sorry that i'm taller than you, honestly, must be a shame for ya." He smirked.

The demon had reached his breaking point with the hunter. Hanzo released his chains, grabbed onto McCree tightly, and yanked him over his own shoulder to carry him off.

"Suppose you'll be wanting me to thank you for the ride." Jesse muttered, trying to find a comfortable position in his new situation.

"Don't start."

Gabriel sat alone in his office. Hands clenched, listening to the ridicule of others outside. "He must've hit his head." They said. "An excuse to finally get rid of that nuisance." they said. No one believed him, not Ana, not even Jack. And no one cared. It's half a day's walk to the Black forest, and the other half of his day wasted on the idiots and scum here in Overwatch who thought he was crazy. "Demons haven't been in this area for years." He scoffed. His office was quiet without the kid. His office was lonely without the kid. Kid… always be a kid to him. Jesse will always be that kid he picked up from deadlock. That kid who could take out men and monsters left and right at such a young age. "Monster." he repeated under his breath, grabbing his glass and taking a drink. A monster took him. A monster took Jesse. A monster took _his kid._

 **His hands were bloodied by an attempt he made to escape the cell.**

The memory flooded back.

 **He could hear footsteps. That demon, he thought at first, coming to tell him to shut up, but no, he recognized the sound of spurs hitting the ground. "JESSE" He called out.**

Another sip. Another thought. Should've stayed quiet, he might've left if he hadn't heard.

 **Jesse ran straight to his cell, Yapping about getting him out. He shot the lock, but nothing happened. Just their luck. The lights went out suddenly. The demon was coming, he had to get Jesse out. "Kid, don't be an idiot, get out of here, NOW."**

He tried. _He tried._

 **Jesse stood his ground, trying to talk to the hell freak. Reyes made every attempt to get out. Jesse's buying him time, he thought at least, until he heard what's next.**

What's next.

" **What if i offered ya a deal?" Reyes stopped. "You let my commander go and… i'll give ya my soul in exchange." Jesse chuckled. "Or… what's left of it anyway." Reye's world stopped, and shattered, and shook around him. He was still young, he had more skill than anyone else, HE'S ABOUT TO THROW HIS LIFE AWAY FOR THIS. "JESSE ARE YOU NUTS?!"**

His grip tightened with every following thought.

 **Jesse wouldn't listen. Asshole. Still talking to the demon. He's making a deal with that demon. Reyes tried in vain to get the bars of his cell opened. Jesse glanced over at him. "STOP BEING AN IDIOT. YOU CAN'T DO THIS. JUST RUN." Nothing he said had any affect on Jesse, and his chest burned the moment Jesse accepted the deal. The contract appeared. "JESSE" he begged. "YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS." He was blinded for a moment by a sudden burst of light. The contract was signed. Jesse was bound. And the last sight of his kid was him being dragged away by that FUCKING MONSTER.**

Blood dripped from his fist. His glass, now broken pieces on the floor. Sweat formed and his breath was shaky.

"My, my, I don't think i've had the pleasure of seeing you enraged yet."

Moira. He glanced up to see his medic. "Not. Now" he growled.

The cynical doctor laid a hand on his shoulder. "I heard about Agent McCree… what a shame."

His eyes shifted away from her glance.

"A shame, i mean, that there's no one here with the mentality to believe what REALLY happened."

...She believed him.

"An organization based solely on hunting monsters, and not one of them thinks a demon is believable?" She scoffed. "They're scared to take on a demon… but not you."

He nodded.

"You couldn't save him, but with my help… i could make you powerful enough to beat every demon that ever spilt out of hell." She gripped onto his shoulder.

"...You can help me kill that son of a bitch?"

She smirked. "You have my word."


	5. Chapter 5

A hunter like McCree was trained to deal with captive and desperate situations. Always carry a stake if a vampire trapped you inside it's lair, cut off any limb that a werewolf sunk its teeth into, or as Reyes often told him, you could always annoy them to death. Well annoying to death wasn't going so well with Hanzo. Five, Ten minutes had gone by, and he couldn't talk his way out of being carried around like a punished five year old. Jesse could just kick him, he thought, but hell this guy had a short enough temper to just kill him if he did that. "You know you're only able to do this because you've got them fancy demon powers to make yourself bigger." He mumbled in attempt to insult him once more. The demon said nothing, but reformed to his original size and continued with no struggle to carry Jesse.

"...oh come on, you've gotta be kidding me." McCree thought he had heard a noise come from Hanzo then, but he couldn't tell if it was a scoff or an amused huff.

"Look at you Hanzo, carrying around your new pet already, i hope you are not too attached."

The demon immediately stopped and released his arm, letting Jesse hit the ground.

"OW...fucking WARN ME ne-"

"What do you want now, Genji?" Hanzo interrupted.

McCree stood up, looking at the oni who had entered while fixing his hat. Strangely, he seemed to have the same markings and similarities as Hanzo.

"I was ditching Hana, even with her curse there's no point in playing against her. Besides, i have yet to meet your new prisoner." The oni smirked, glancing at McCree. He opened his mouth to asked what the hell he meant by curse, but hanzo began to speak.

"I was simply returning him to his cell."

"Ah, and humiliating him along the way? Ha, seems you do have a sense of humor." The oni added.

Looking at Hanzo, he seemed… uncomfortable talking to this oni. They must have a connection, McCree thought, that much he could tell. Hanzo did grant him a reply and walked away, grumbling that he'll do it later or something. It seemed the oni was offended by hanzo's departure. "Thanks." McCree nudged. "Wasn't too comfortable like that, and he wasn't really affected by me trying to annoy him to death… heh." The oni looked over at him and gave a small chuckle.

"The others spoke lively of you… Jesse McCree was it?"

"Yeah…. They? You mean those other demons? Speaking lively of ME?" he scoffed.

"Well, your alcohol made an impression on Sombra anyway." The oni smirked. "My name is Genji, though i'm sure your small minded brain would better know me as _Lust._ "

"...Pardon?"

"What? They don't teach you these things in monster hunting school?" Genji scoffed.

McCree took a moment to process. Then a thought hit him. "Wait a minute…. Lust…. You implying you're named after a deadly sin?"

"Of course not." Genji replied, looking cynical. "That sin is named after _me._ "

Listening to the drawl of a dirty hunter, even for a few minutes, was irritating enough to give Hanzo a headache. Disrespect, insults, arrogance, does he not fear death at all? Perhaps he is just stupid. Jesse McCree was fully aware he could die, Hanzo thought. He entered his room, it resided at the very top, far from noise, closed off to the others, close enough to peace for Hanzo. His room was dark, usually. Now there was a single light, and that's all it took to light the room. The temptation rose to stare off into his light, but he wanted this hunter out of his head, he wanted peace. It felt brighter, did it get brighter? He turned to the wall, eyes shut tight. He certainly wasn't going to kill him right now, not while he was with Genji. Getting in the way as usual. And the others? They let him out, for whatever reason. They'll be straightened out another time. Temptation that nipped at hanzo turned fiercer. He turned to the single light in his room, Jesse McCree's soul. Caged, collected by Hanzo, he was always tempted to just look at it. He needed that soul, he often reminded himself. Why?... it took him a while to accept why. He remembers the day he became a demon. As he sold his soul, he saw what it looked like. It was perfect, he thought, of course it would be, but if it was so perfect… why was Jesse McCree's soul brighter? Hanzo shook his head, turning from the light, backing away from his thoughts and memories. He'd just have to find out, keep the hunter a little longer. Watch him, figure him out. How? Perhaps the others can come in handy for that. Hanzo left his room and made way back to the staircase. Right at the top, bantering per usual, was the two junkers. Imbeciles, but easy to use.

"You two."

"AAAH- BOSS… HIII were we just… uh…. TALKING ABOUT THAT RUDE HUNTER, YEAH. I mean, how dare he say that about you? Right? Ahaaa…." Junkrat quivered in fear behind his big friend once approached.

"Do not remind me, now, i require you two to find him and bring him to the dining room." Hanzo said, rolling his eyes.

Junkrat approached from behind Roadhog, his ignorant face filled with curiosity. "Wait a minute, Dining room? What do you need him in there for?"

"Well i-"

"OH, taking lessons from Roadie, eh? Wanna eat the guy, i can respect that." He interrupted

"Junkrat."

"I mean, there are better methods of death and torture, but whatever works for you."

"Jamison." Hanzo glared.

"...yeaaah?"

Hanzo sighed. "Look, he will join me for dinner so i can keep an eye on him and make sure he is not planning some sort of escape. He lied. Hanzo was a good liar, he thought.

"...RIGHT… KEEP AN EYE ON HIM, GET TO KNOW HIM, WINK WINK, CLEVERRRR." Junkrat chimed in. Well he seemed to process something, for once.

"Now go, i will wait there." Hanzo ordered, walking down the staircase.

The two junkers turned to each other. "Okay, so who's gonna go get him?" Junkrat asked. Roadhog gave no response, and pushed the other junker over the stair railing.

"You see Jesse McCree, every single one of us here have been here for a long time, long before your books were written, and each of us is a sin you humans… or at least hunters fear."

McCree shifted uncomfortably. "So… how'd you all-"

"That is a story _they_ have to tell, as for my story, i wouldn't share information like that with just anyone." Genji interrupted.

"Can't even tell me why you're lust of all things?" McCree smirked.

Genji's face turned grim as he faced McCree. "You are too confident for your own good Jesse McCree." Jesse's smirk faded. "One day, you will count too much on your skill, and if you harm Hanzo on that day, i will give you a slow, painful death." McCree glared back at his threat. "Guess i'll just have to be careful, huh?" Walking past him, McCree could tell Genji stood there, watching him as he walked. Of course McCree was thinking about ways to escape. Of course he'd probably have to take on Hanzo eventually to do that. Guess he'll have to keep Genji in mind too. The others? They seemed scared enough of Hanzo, would they even defend him? The others…. God damn his curiosity. Might as well see what the story behind all this sin stuff is. Now that he thought about it, there were seven of them here. Hanzo, Genji, Sombra, Symettra, Junkrat, Roadhog, and . Tomorrow, it's been a long day, he'd ask tomorrow. McCree made his way back to the staircase, he didn't have a room, might as well head back to his cell for sleep, it was the only familiar place in this castle. He motioned to take a step up, when he heard distant yelling, like someone was-

"AHHHHHHHHH- oh there you are hunt- AGH!" Junkrat crashed down on right in front of him.

….Falling. "You uh…. Looking for me?" Jesse asked, glancing up the staircase, wondering how long he'd been falling, or… why he'd go down the stair like that in the first place.

"WELL, the boss wants you in the dining room, stat." He replied, getting up without trouble.

McCree raised an eyebrow to that idea. "Why the hell would he want me to go there?"

"Duh, so you can eat dinner, right roadie?"

McCree jumped as Junkrat's big friend was beside him again, nodding…. Completely out of nowhere, damn. He shook his head and returned his mind to the subject. "Right… guess even a prisoner gets to eat. I'll grab something and get out then."

"Oh, no, ya see, he wants you to have dinner WITH him."

"...i'm sorry, what?" McCree blinked in disbelief.

"YEAH, the boss wants to get to knowwww you, wink wink." The junker replied, raising his eyebrows.

"...yeah, not interested." McCree replied, walking upstairs.

Junkrat and Roadhog stood there, watching. "...NOT EVEN FOR A QUICK MINUTE?" Junkrat called up to him. No reply. The junkers looked back at each other.

"You two are completely useless." Symmetra added, walking into the room.

"HA, LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER." Junkrat retorted. Getting a scoff in reply.

"I suppose neither of you are courageous enough to tell Hanzo of this, i will do it myself." She snickered, walking away.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Junkrat yelled after her. "I'M WAY MORE BRAVER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" He called, running after her.

Roadhog stood there and sighed.

"Idiot."


End file.
